Bruker:Yuraii/Dag 5 - Drager er uforutsigbare dyr
: > Kategori:WrathDekning_Yuraii Dragonblight skulle ende opp med å ta mer tid enn først forventet. Tilbake i Venomspite viste det seg at the Hand of Vengeance syntes at vi ikke hadde pint de stakkars fanatikerne i New Hearthglen nok allikevel. Jeg ble sendt tilbake for å drive rekognosering for en spion som hadde klart å infiltrere byen. I tillegg virker det som om søsteren til den gærne forsaken-dama ved the Bulwark i Tirisfal / Western Plaguelands har ankommet Northrend. Termitter som våpen er tydeligvis en lang familietradisjon, og jeg fikk med meg en tønne med disse for å ta meg av Scarlet Onslaughts sagbruk. Bra å se at familietradisjoner lever videre... thumb | 500px | center | Hvorfor klarer ikke termittene å spise seg gjennom tønna de blir fraktet i? Spionen bruker et magisk speil for å se ut som et medlem i Scarlet Onslaught. Ved bruk av det samme speilet blir jeg også gjort om til en av dem, og sendt for å lure informasjon ut fra High Abbot Landgren. Så vidt jeg vet skulle jeg bare snakke med han, men han tror vist at jeg vil drepe han... Så han tar meg med til et stup i nærheten og hopper utfor for å dø. Smart. thumb | 500px | center | Jeg hadde jo bare tenkt å snakke med deg... Jeg blir videre sendt for å finne dagboken til High General Abbendis. Denne finner man også i Death Knight startområdet, men i Northrend er den forlenget med alt som har skjedd deretter, og forteller om Scarlet Onslaughts reise til Northrend. De har tydeligvis hatt problemer, og møtt mye motstand. En av de mest interessante tingene man kan lese om er Admiral Barean Westwind, en mann de trodde var død, men som dukker opp og blir deres reelle leder. Abbendis synes det er noe mystisk med ham, og at utseendet hans ikke helt passer med alderen. Etter hvert blir jeg sendt for å drepe Abbendis. Dette er markert som et gruppeopprag, med anbefalt nedre grense på 3 personer. Dette stemmer kanskje for noen klasser, men som paladin med mesteparten av talentpoengene mine i holy-treet klarte jeg fint å soloe henne. Enlightened Judgements og holy shock gjorde at jeg kunne holde meg på avstand og bare av og til tok skade fra henne. Trengte jeg healing gjorde infusion of light det slik at jeg bare kunne kaste ut en holy light mens jeg løp. Paladin-kiting... Surrealistisk. thumb | 500px | center | Northrend-elites er ikke de vanskeligste jeg har støtt på Admiral Barean Westwind er tydeligvis ikke noe særlig imponert over mine fantastiske kite-egenskaper, og sier at vi møtes igjen i Icecrown. Han var altså en agent for Arthas hele tiden. Scarlet Crusade jobbet for Balnazzar og Scarlet Onslaught jobber for Arthas. Stakkarene ender alltid opp med å tjene kreftene de prøver hardest å slåss mot. thumb | 500px | center | Når man tjener Arthas får man mange goder, deriblant evig liv. Man får derimot ikke håret tilbake. Omsider er det kun ett oppdrag igjen i Venomspite, og dette sendte meg til Agmar's Hammer i den vestlige delen av Dragonblight. På veien dit stoppet jeg derimot opp for å finne ut hva som hadde skjedd med hvalrossmenneskene i Indu'le. Åndestatuen sender meg ut for å gi spøkelsenes sjeler fred (med andre ord å banke dem). thumb | 500px | center | Betydelig mindre søt enn de levende utgavene thumb | 500px | center | Det minst skumle spøkelset jeg noensinne har sett Jeg blir deretter sendt for å snakke med guden deres, Ocha'noa. Denne er gigantisk og ser ganske tøff ut når den kommer opp av (og dukker ned i) havet. Jeg blir nødt til å hoppe ut fra et stup og ned i vannet for å bevise at jeg er oppriktig. Etter denne framvisningen forteller Oacha'noa meg sin spådom for Kalu'akene (hvalrossmenneskene), og ber meg ta denne tilbake til åndemaneren i havnelandsbyen deres (der jeg ankom Dragonblight). Spådommen sier at Kalu'akene ikke må flykte, da dette vil føre til at de blir utslettet. De må slåss mot Arthas sammen med horden og alliansen. thumb | 500px | center | Den der tar meg i en jafs... Lett Etter en lang svømmetur og leveranse av spådomsoppdraget går endelig turen videre til Agmar's Hammer, Warsong Offensive sitt hovedkvarter i området. thumb | 500px | center | Agmar's Hammer Lederen for denne landsbyen er en ork ved navn Agmar. Han er skikkelig barsk og ler av alle som viser følelser. Her er det styrke som gjelder. thumb | 500px | center | Agmar... Uten hammer I tillegg til Warsong Offensive befinner det seg også en utsending fra Kirin Tor i byen. thumb | 500px | center | Aethas, Kirin Tors utsendte På et loft fant jeg også en taurenbarnehage. De ligger rundt omkring i kurver på gulvet og stirrer ut med store troskyldige øyne. thumb | 500px | center | Kalvesteik! Aethas sender meg rundt omkring for å finne ut hva som er galt med magi-kraftpunktene i området. Det viser seg at the Blue Dragonflight har ødelagt dem med verktøy kalt Surge Needles. thumb | 500px | center | Surge Needle thumb | 500px | center | Den frigjorte magien høstes Et spøkelse i området ga meg i oppdrag å ta hevn på de som drepte dem, nemlig the Blue Dragonflight. De truet med å hjemsøke meg dersom jeg ikke gikk med på dette.. Deretter sendte de meg for å drepe Arcanimus, en diger elemental som spiser spøkelser. Ikke så rart at de er redd for ham. thumb | 500px | center | Jeg skulle kjøpt meg et par sveisebriller På en wanted-plakat i Agmar's Hammer var det listet opp tre elites som de vil ha drept: Magister Keldonus, Dreadtalon og Gigantaur. Magister Keldonus viste seg å være i området ved det første magi-kraftpunktet. Anbefalt antall personer var 3, men siden Abbendis gikk så bra så prøvde jeg samme strategi i dette tilfellet også. Han var om mulig enda lettere da han ofte stopper for å bruke magi (som bare virker i området rundt ham, og derfor ikke treffer meg). thumb | 500px | center | Hva sa jeg om Northrend-elites igjen? På veien tilbake ser jeg noen hull i bakken jeg bestemmer meg for å undersøke. Der nede finner jeg nerubianere, rasen som crypt fiends kommer fra... Bare at disse ikke er vandøde, og de ønsker å være våre allierte mot Arthas før de selv også blir utryddet eller rekruttert inn i hæren hans. De gir meg et kort oppdrag for å drepe noen av sine vandøde slektninger. Deretter sender de meg tilbake til Agmar med detaljerte planer over fiendens forsvarsstyrker. thumb | 500px | center | Trodde aldri jeg skulle alliere meg med denne rasen Når jeg leverer Keldonus-oppdraget uttrykker kaptein Gort sin sorg over at magikeren deserterte. Legg merke til HVORFOR han er lei seg. Selv NPC'er er bare interessert i magikere for å få mat og vann. thumb | 500px | center | Bra at Blizzard har bestemt seg for hovedfokusen til magikerklassen Agmar blir så glad for å høre at jeg har rekruttert en ny rase som støttespiller for horden at han sier at jeg KANSKJE skal få lov til å se på, eller til og med være med å slåss, når de angriper Angrathar senere. Så generøst. thumb | 500px | center | Hurra, KANSKJE jeg får lov! thumb | 500px | center | Når Agmar reiser seg og går en tur ser vi hammeren hans! Undersøkelsen av magi-kraftpunktene leder oss til slutt til kunnskapen om at the Blue Dragonflight ønsker å bruke den frigitte magien til å angripe de andre dragene i Wyrmrest Temple. De blå dragene har fått det for seg at magi er skadelig og kommer til å forårsake en katastrofe. Derfor har de tenkt å utslette den først. Aethas sender meg til Wyrmrest Temple for å møte Alexstrasza, lederen for the Red Dragonflight. På veien stikker jeg innom Ruby Dragonshrine, de røde dragenes hellige område i Dragonblight. Det befinner seg store scourge-styrker her og det foregår kamper langs veiene som leder inn. thumb | 500px | center | Drama i Ruby Dragonshrine! Jeg kikker også nærmere på Azure Dragonshrine, de blå dragenes hellige område. Den ser litt skumlere ut enn Ruby. thumb | 500px | center | Azure Dragonshrine Wyrmrest Temple har alt hjertet ditt begjærer. Vertshus, butikker og tonnevis med drager. thumb | 500px | center | Jeg hadde forventet en instance, ikke et vertshus Like nordvest finner jeg Dreadtalon, som også viser seg å være en umåtelig enkel kamp, til tross for en gruppeanbefaling på 3 person. thumb | 500px | center | Nok en enkel Northrend-elite Tilbake i templet blir jeg nødt til å vise at jeg er verdig før dragene er villige til å slippe meg opp til Alexstrasza og de andre. For å gjøre dette sender Hordens ambassadør meg for å hjelpe til i kampen for å ta tilbake Ruby Dragonshrine. thumb | 500px | center | Uvant å ha de blå dragene som fiender. Vanligvis er det de svarte. Etter å ha drept en del vandøde blir jeg sendt ned for å samle røde kongler og bruke disse for å begrave døde drager slik at de ikke skal kunne vekkes til live igjen av the scourge og brukes mot oss. thumb | 500px | center | Fra jord er du kommet, til jord skal du bli Det siste jeg måtte gjøre var å rense korrupsjonen fra Ruby Dragonshrine. Dette gjorde jeg ved å drepe 6 dødsmagikere, samt spøkelset til Dahlia Suntouch, som tidligere hadde ansvaret for å holde orden i området. Etter å ha fått bank kommer hun til sansene igjen og gir oss en kort tale. Det viser seg at en death knight ved navn Bloodbane drepte henne. Han rir faktisk rundt omkring i området. Han finnes også i death knight startområdet, og var med i slaget om Light's Hope Chapel. Han rømte derimot før slutten og det ser ut til at han ble med Arthas til Northrend istedenfor å slå seg sammen med Mograine i Ebon Hold. thumb | 500px | center | Bloodbane, det navnet høres kjent ut thumb | 500px | center | Ingen årsak Etter alt dette var jeg endelig klar til å møte Alexstrasza. Torialstrasz sendte meg opp til øverste etasje i templet på ryggen til en drake. Der oppe var det representanter for Black, Bronze, Green og Red dragonflight. Naturlig nok var ikke de blå tilsede. thumb | 500px | center | Representanter for Black, Bronze, Red (to stykker) og Green dragonflight, henholdsvis fra venstre mot høyre The Black Dragonflight er onde skapninger, og etter Neltharions og Nefarians død har de vært svært svekket. Til tross for dette har de sendt en representant til Wyrmrest Temple for å vise sin "støtte" i kampen mot the Blue Dragonflight. Nalice virker derimot misfornøyd med støtten de får tilbake, og ber om min hjelp til å rense the Obsidian Dragonshrine for inntrengere, noe jeg sier meg villig til. thumb | 500px | center | Nalice, representant for The Black Dragonflight Chromie, representant for the Bronze Dragonflight, er en gammel kjenning fra Western Plaguelands, og hun nevner også at vi har møttes før. Eller muligens har møttes før. Hun eksisterer på så mange ulike tidspunkter på grunn av situasjonen at hun ikke er helt sikker. Hun gir oss et oppdrag for å beskytte the Bronze Dragonshrine fra the Infinite Dragonflight, som også var deres fiender i The Burning Crusade. thumb | 500px | center | Chromie, representant for The Bronze Dragonflight Nok en gammel kjenning. Itharius holdt tidligere til i Swamp of Sorrows og var involvert i noen oppdragslinjer før det kom ut noen påbyggingspakker til spillet. Han ber meg om å hjelpe til i Emerald Dragonshrine. thumb | 500px | center | Itharius, representant for The Green Dragonflight Alexstrasza selv ber oss om å delta i forsvaret av Wyrmrest Temple, og sender meg ned til andre etasje for å snakke med lederen for forsvarsstyrkene. Han gir meg et oppdrag for å fly ut på en drage og skyte ned angripende blå drager. Dette viser seg å være et daglig oppdrag som kan gjentas en gang hvert døgn. thumb | 500px | center | Alexstrasza the Life-Binder, leder for The Red Dragonflight Problemene i Emerald Dragonshrine består av at Ysera, fanget i marerittet som har besatt The Emerald Dream, har satt områdets forsvarsstyrker til maks. Etter å ha tynnet populasjonen ut litt drar jeg videre mot Obsidian Dragonshrine. På veien rir jeg forbi Angrathar, the Wrath Gate - En enorm svart port som blokkerer veien inn til Icecrown. Både horden og alliansen har satt opp angrepsposter utenfor. thumb | 500px | center | Ordet "enorm" kommer ikke engang i nærheten av å være beskrivende nok Det kom ikke som en overraskelse at det var mye av både stein og ild i de svarte dragenes hellige område. Oppdragene her besto stort sett i å drepe kultister som har inntatt hulene, samt å forhindre dem fra å vekke døde drager til live igjen. thumb | 500px | center | De svarte dragenes hellige grunn... thumb | 500px | center | ... De vet å innrede etter smak og behag På veien mot Bronze Dragonshrine så jeg en jotun vandrende omkring, eller kanskje det var en vanlig kjempe med navn Jotun. Jeg er ikke sikker, men han hadde ihvertfall den klingende tittelen "The Curse Bearer". Jeg er usikker på hva dette medfører, men det avsløres sikkert etter hvert. thumb | 500px | center | Jeg lurer på hva slags forbannelse han bærer på... Vel fremme i Bronze Dragonshrine startet jeg kampen mot the Infinite Dragonflight. Det første som skjedde var at en fremtidig versjon av meg selv dukket opp. Han var level 80, hadde akkurat samme utstyr som meg og brukte nesten ingen spesialegenskaper i kamp. Kampen besto av flere bølger med dragonkin fra Infinite Dragonflight og var raskt unnagjort. Til slutt forsvant mitt fremtidige jeg etter å ha kommet med en småfrekk kommentar om at jeg måtte holde oss i live, samt finne meg noe bedre utstyr. thumb | 500px | center | Foruroligende å se at jeg ikke har klart å få meg nytt utstyr selv på level 80 Etter dette dukket Nozdormu opp. Han sa ingenting, bare svevde der stille. Chromie syntes uansett det var positivt at han var der, selv om han ikke ga noen respons. thumb | 500px | center | Nozdormu the Lord of Time, leder for The Bronze Dragonflight. Klokka var på dette tidspunktet nesten ett om natta, så jeg bestemte meg for å ta kveld. Det var noen oppdrag igjen i Dragonblight fremdeles, men de får bare vente til begynnelsen av neste episode!